Lucina Satonaka
Lucina Satonaka Appearance Lucina has waist-length blue hair that she keeps tied in a pair of twin rear ponytail by damage resistant, orange-colored hair bands that were given to her by her older sister. Each of these hair bands were spaced apart going down on each space of the ponytails as to section them off. After enrolling into Seta Girls' Academy her hair is later seen put into one ponytail on the left side of her head with the same hair bands sectioning off her hair in order to keep it in place. Unlike most females in her family, Lucina has a tattoo under the outer corner of her left eye. Her eye color match her dark blue, almost violet hair color. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Moderate Spiritual Energy: Lucina may not have as much Spiritual Energy as the other members of her family, but she far greater control than most. Unlike the others whose energy exude from their bodies in the form of an aura, Lucina's takes a unique shape-the form of six wings that protrude from her spine. When she begins letting her energy out, she is able to flow it through each of the muscles in her body causing them to work at their peak conditions. This allows Lucina to accentuate the speed and force behind each one of her blows to the point where she can catch even master-level opponents off-guard if they are not wary of her true strength. Enhanced Strength: Lucina's strength is her greatest asset in combat, a trait that she inherited from her mother, Anna Satonaka. Despite her seemingly docile personality, once she decides to partake in a fight, Lucina is not one to hold back at all. Even without amplification from her spiritual abilities, Lucina's strength grants her the capability of shattering steel with a single blow. It has been commented on by Shuyen Satonaka that Lucina is the one relative other than his grandmother that he would not want to face in direct physical combat, despite being skilled in the area himself. High Endurance Levels: *'Inhuman Durability': High Speed Movements: Keen Senses: Above Average Intellect: Seimon Hakkyoku-ken '(聖門八極拳, "''Sacred Gate Eight Extremities Fist"): is a martial arts style practiced by the Onmyouji. Seeing her father use it at a young age, made Lucina want to use it in battle herself. Taking her training incredibly seriously, she was able to become proficient in its use after a relatively short period of time. When in use, stigmata-like patterns form over Lucina's arms and legs, allowing her to strike the air in order to send out a mighty shock-wave to impact the opponent. The Seimon Hakkyokuken focuses on striking at high, mid, and low levels of the body and is most useful in close combat as it is an aggressive style that is meant to deal heavy damage. Seimon Hakkyokuken does not have many defensive techniques and stances, causing Lucina to attempt to end fights early. Much like her father, Lucina has also developed some of her own techniques to make her style more unique to herself. * * 'Ukojizai '(雨虎自在, "Rain Tiger at Will"): Is an aerial spin kick. It starts with Lucina jumping in the air or bouncing off of any solid surface, then she swoops down towards the opponent foot-first. Lucina then spins mid-air in a series of powerful rapid fire kicks to the opponent's body. Combined with reiatsu, the technique can deal a fair amount of damage, though that is not its main purpose. It should be used to pressure and/or disorient the opponent while preparing for a follow up. * '''Reijō (霊場, "Hallowed Ground"): The only technique in Lucina's arsenal that must be used as a follow-up attack. Using her speed after launching any of her other techniques, Lucina will proceed to make up to four full-bodied copies of herself, each bearing an actual mass, to assault the opponent. These copies mirror Lucina's movements in every direction as she continues to pummel the opponent with a barrage of fists. As she continues to hit the target, the force from each of her blows will continue through the opponent's body, shattering bones and ripping tendons in the process. To finish this attack, all copies of Lucina will proceed to strike the target in the torso at the same time, driving the foe into the ground. This strike is followed by a second punch into the same weakened location, driving the target further into the ground and even creating a large crater. The repeated strike to the singular area contain enough force to break down even the most fortified of defenses.